


Um presente e uma maldição

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Vampire Laura Hollis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Carmilla deu a Laura o presente de uma nova vida.





	Um presente e uma maldição

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A gift and a curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843860) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #054 - gift (presente).

Carmilla deu a Laura a única coisa que lhe restava para dar, e era um presente e uma maldição, mas significava não a perder, e isso era tudo o que importava. Ela não pretendia transformar Laura, mas não tinha opção, e Laura teria uma eternidade para a perdoar se fosse necessário. Era melhor do que a alternativa, melhor do que a deixar morrer só porque sempre Laura tentava de tudo para salvar a todos. Carmilla a salvou, Carmilla teve que a salvar, ela sempre a salvaria, porque ela amava Laura, e seu amor era o presente mais verdadeiro de todos.


End file.
